Chibis Gone Wild
by Sai's Fujiwara
Summary: newly updated To get revenge for a certain taped incident, Goku and Vegeta go to the Chibis' school to humiliate them in front of their peers.
1. Drop The Pants

Trunks spoke into the camera in an excited voice. "Hello everyone, and my name is Trunks Brief."

"And I'm Goten!" Goten interrupted in his usual sing-song voice.

That made Trunks grow impatient. He rolled his eyes.

"Is it on, Goten?"

"Yep. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, whatever. Roll it, Goten."

Goten presses the button that makes the camcorder film. Then they creep up the stairs, careful not to attract too much attention to themselves, for they were on a mission.

"Today our subject is, in fact our first. Right, Goten?"

Goten nods in agreement.

"Now be very quiet while you film." Trunks really hoped that Goten would stay quiet. He wanted the most "authentic" taping experience; as authentic it gets when taping his dad.

"Gotcha."

They creep up to the bathroom door and open it a crack. Goten peers in with his camera.

"What the-"

Trunks muffled Goten's awe with his hand, but Trunks also had trouble suppressing his giggles.

They saw Vegeta trying to put on some really tight pants. He sucked in his gut as he pulled the ends together, but it didn't work. The buttons just exploded back apart, leaving Vegeta gasping for air.

"Hehehe..." snickered Goten and Trunks in unison.

Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and yelled for his last resort.

"Woman, get up here!"

He stops again to button his pants in one last futile effort.

"Argh, dammit!"

Then he falls on the floor, bare butt exposed.

"Damn you, woman! Get the hell up here!"

Goten and Trunks start laughing uncontrollably. Vegeta hears them laughing, and looks around. He sees Goten holding up a camcorder. Not wanting to be caught in such an embarrassing act, he stood up.

Trunks looked at Goten in fear. "Save the footage, Goten."

"I'm too scared to move."

"Take it!" Trunks pushed Goten down the stairs.

As soon as Goten reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly made himself hidden. Back at the top of the stairs, Trunks stares at his father like a deer about to be hit by a car.

Vegeta reached for Trunks, but he quickly made his way down the stairs. He took off after Trunks.

"I'll get you!"

"Ahh! Goten, are you still taping?"

Goten peered from the nearby closet. "Yes, but I can't get the fuzzy thing on!"

"Forget the fuzzy and run!"

As Vegeta chased them down the stairs, his pants that he had tried so hard to button fell down. Then he trips over his fallen pants, and his underwear mysteriously goes with it.

"But I can see his thingy!"

Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs pulling his pants up, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you kids!"

Trunks looked back and smirked. "Looks like we're home free, Goten!"

ONE MONTH LATER

Vegeta turns on the TV.

"NOW, ON AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS, THE $10,000 ZENI PRIZE GOES TO........ TRUNKS AND GOTEN'S 'DADS TIGHT PANTS!"

Vegeta's eyes bulged with anger as he saw himself trying to put on some really tight pants, then chasing the twerps downstairs. Then the coup de' grace: tripping over his own feet, and the twerps forgot... they...

didn't censor the nudity....

"TRUNKS! GET OVER HERE!!!"

"Stay tuned for more Candid Camera-like goodness, there is more to come!"

"Yay! More goodness! You rock, Trunks!"

A man emerged from the bushes. "Hey, can I join?"

"No way, Goku-san."

"Aw, let him come for the next one, Trunks."

Goku gave them the most pathetic face he had ever given.

"Okay," said Trunks.

Then Goku came up with an incredible idea. "How about we tape Krillin?"


	2. Oh! Balls!

"Well, here is the second taping. Goten's Dad, is it on?"

"Yup."

"Today we'll be taping... Krillin! You've seen him fight, you've seen him get hit, but not in this way!" exclaimed Trunks.

Goten went up to Krillin and asked if he wanted to play catch.

Goten ran back, yelling out at the top of his lungs. "He DOES! HE DOES!"

That was the signal for Goku to jump into the bush and hide so that if anything came up, the tape would be safe. Trunks him in a separate nearby bush.

Goten and Krillin engage in their game of catch with a football. They throw the ball back and forth, then compliment each other on how good the other person's throw was. That was mostly done by Krillin, who was overcome by the intensity at which Goten threw the ball.

#$##$#$#$&$#!$&()&$#!#$&(&$#!#$&

ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER

Trunks wasn't taping, so his job mostly involved 'chi detection'. The job mostly involved keeping your chi low while you detect chi levels that may be a threat. It wasn't his idea, but Goku's, who was an experienced fighter. Trunks couldn't understand why Goku wanted him to keep watch, until he felt a huge chi fly near.

"Dad's here!" Trunks exclaimed and ducked into a bush.

Vegeta landed right in the middle of the two heroes playing catch. Both Goten and Krillin were frozen in fear, for Goten worried about the tape, and Krillin worried about his little life.

"Have you seen Trunks? He's grounded and I can't sense his chi."

As Krillin looked around uneasily, he noticed that Goten was giving him the "don't tell" look. "No. Sorry, Vegeta. Haven't seen him."

Trunks giggled from inside his bush and sneakily crawled into Goku's bush.

"Something funny's gonna happen. I just know it." Trunks managed to say while suppressing a snicker.

Goku whispered back to him, not taking his attention away from what he was taping.

"Yep."

Vegeta snatched the ball from Goten and held it near Krillin's crotch.

"I know you are lying, baldy. I can sense him."

He threw ball at Krillin, hitting him in the balls.

Krillin crouched down, holding his crotch in pain. He managed to point in the direction Trunks was hiding. "Oooh... he's over there..."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Vegeta walked up to the bush that Goku and Trunks were hiding in and uprooted it, making them both fall out.

Trunks stared at his father in fear. "Not again! Mister! Run for it!"

Goku stood up, with camcorder still in hand. He pat the dirt off his butt. "Sorry Trunks, but I NEVER run away."

"Dad, run!"

Goten was begging Goku to run away and take the camera with him while Krillin was still holding his crotch.

Goku turned off and set down the camcorder. "Let's go."

"Let's go, Kakarrot."

They both start powering up, causing earthquakes and making dust fly. Trunks took advantage of the lost visibility and grabbed the camera.

"Goten! Let's go to my house and edit this!"

Both Goten and Trunks flew home to edit the tape and send it in.

Vegeta smirked at Goku. "Let's do this before we get old."

"Whatever you say..."

To Vegeta's surprise, Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 3 form, teleports behind him, reaches for his underwear, and-

"Kakarrot, you wouldn't!!"

Goku was oblivious to Vegeta's plea. He pulled Vegeta's underwear up as high as he could.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Despite the apparent pain he was in, Vegeta managed to grab the front side of Goku's underwear and pull it up as he turned Super Saiyan 3 for the first time.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!"

It appeared to be a stalemate, as no one was giving in to the pain. Then Krillin flew up to them, and he was holding a camcorder.

"Hey guys!" Krillin waved at them.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other in bewilderment, then to Krillin, then back to each other.

"You bastard! You're with the twerps!" they ranted in unison.

Krillin giggled like a leprechaun and flicked them off. Vegeta was deeply offended by this.

"Kakarrot, let GO of me!!!"

"YOU let go," insisted Goku. After much argument, they finally managed to let go of each other's underwear.

Vegeta flew in rage towards Krillin. He punched, and was held back by Goku's ankle hold.

"No. Cool off, Vegeta. We need a plan. We should tape them, you know. An eye for an eye they always say."

Then Krillin made his getaway, and he was giddy at the thought of flicking off Vegeta.

Krillin zoomed towards Capsule Corp, and knocked on the door.

"Hey kids, I brought a surprise!"

Goten opened the door, and immediately noticed the tape that Krillin wasn't hiding from view. So much for the surprise. He reached for the tape.

"Wow! Let us see!"

Goten popped the tape into the VCR and watched it while Trunks thanked Krillin for the exceptional job.

"Thanks, Mr. Krillin! This is definitely going into the next tape!"

Two Weeks Later

Vegeta turns on the TV.

"And the winner of our 100,000 Zeni prize is..."

The announcer carefully opens an envelope.

"Goten, Trunks, and Krillin's 'Balls and Wedgies!' Since today Goten and Trunks aren't here, Krillin will accept the prize. How does it feel to win twice in a row?"

Krillin looks around nervously, not knowing what to say. Them finally, he utters these two words: "World Peace!"

The announcer pat Krillin on the back. "Okay then..."

Vegeta looked angrily at the TV, then to Goku, who was cheering because of the fact that Krillin was on TV.

"We'll get them good, Kakarrot."

Goku seemed ambivalent. "Yep."

"Hehe... I have the perfect plan too."

"You sure are funny, Vegeta."

Disclaimer – Disclaimers are redundant. Of course this story is mine, and the characters portrayed in it aren't! It's bloody FANFICTION, you dopes!

Trunks jumped up excitedly. "Tell them that there's more to come!"

Fuji-san sighed. Maybe this whole fanfic thing was a crazy idea. Maybe the characters were controlling HIM instead...

"There's more to come..."

"Maybe I can set myself on fire and jump off my house!"

"Go ahead. See if I care."

Trunks looked at him weirdly for a moment. "I'm telling my dad!"

"See if I care."

Just then, Vegeta asked: "Can we join forces and make an anti-Kakarrot fic?"

Fuji-san looked at the floor, then to Vegeta. "First, bring me a Klondike bar."

Trunks interrupted their conversation. "Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Huh? Fuji-san? Where the hell are you?"


	3. Hang me by the flagpole

Vegeta stood before Goku as Goku fumbled with the camcorder and finally got it ready.

"Kakarrot, is it on?"

Goku looked at him in confusion. What? What's on?"

"The camcorder, you idiot."

Goku stood there for what seemed like an hour, but was really only a second. "Uh-huh! Can we tape them now?"

"Yeah. Here's the plan. They go to school today, so let's get them there." Vegeta's face showed that he was being overly serious about the whole ordeal, as Goku always thought.

"But Vegeta, what about Krillin?"

They remembered all too well what had happened to them in the previous chapter, and they didn't want it to happen ever again, so Vegeta decided to take care of him in his own special way...

"Get over here, you bald dick!"

Suddenly Krillin emerged from what seemed to be out of nowhere. He lay prostrate, bowing to the Saiyan prince in fear.

"I'll do whatever you say. Just don't say that word," squeaked Krillin in fear.

"Oh? You mean SWEEE?"

_Here's a little back story on the Swee-Trots. They were used by Bulma in Dragon Ball on Oolong, which made him go to the bathroom uncontrollably_.

Upon hearing the noise, Krillin runs into a bush and can be heard squirting diarrhea all over the place.

"Where did you... how did you know about the Swee-Trots?"

Vegeta rubbed his stomach, reminiscing about the time Trunks gave him a bag of the wretched things and told him they were delicious candy. Telling you how painful it really was is an understatement, considering how much Saiyans eat combined with Vegeta's irritability.

Eventually, Krillin stopped dumping and walked up to them while clutching his ass.

"So what's the plan?"

Vegeta looked at his watch, then smirked. "Recess should just be starting right around now..."

"I LOVE recess!" exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta hit Goku in the back of the head. "No, you moron! We are going to do it to them at their recess!"

"Do what?"

"Hang them on that flagpole over there by their underwear." Vegeta produced the keys to his car and opened the door on the driver's side.

"You know that Goku's taping, right?" Krillin muttered.

"I AM?"

Goku's question was returned with cold stares from both Vegeta and Krillin.

"Of COURSE! Why the hell do you think you're holding it?"

Goku blushed. "Yeah, well... I knew the whole time. I-"

"We should start now. Get in the car." Vegeta started the engine and motioned for them to get in.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget: if you touch ANYTHING in this car, you're dead."

Goku was bubbling with questions- and to Vegeta- idiocy. "Why are we driving?"

"Trunks and Goten can sense us. We have to catch them by surprise."

"SWEE! SWEEEE!"

"Kakarrot! You jackass! Why now?!"

He was interrupted by the loud noise of shit coming out of Krillin's ass.

"I JUST GOT THIS DAMN THING CLEANED! STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

In an instant, Krillin was being choked by a very angry Vegeta.

"What's so great about a 1983 Pontiac Trans Am anyway? Besides, we can clean it later." retorted Goku as he set down the old, tattered owner's manual. The look he was getting from Vegeta signified that he was going to pay for that one.

"Is it on?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded his head and pointed to the blinking red light.

"Let's get going, then."

They walk to the playground of the elementary school Goten and Trunks go to. Immediately they begin their search and seizure of the two boys.

"Where are they?" asked Krillin.

"There. Guys, they are over by the swings." Goku was staring at the two boys, who were busy pushing their peers on the swings high enough to go around the pole repeatedly.

"Kakarrot, I'll take the camera. Instant Transmission behind them and hang them by their underwear on that flagpole over there."

He gives the camera to Vegeta and Instant Transmissions behind Goten and Trunks.

"??"

Before he could utter any expletives, Goten was hung on the flagpole by his underwear.

"Get Trunks now!" belted out Vegeta.

Goku instant transmissions behind Trunks, grabs him by the underwear, and-

"Hey, this sucks! Lemme go!" Trunks exclaimed as he kicked Goku in the groin.

"Ohhh..."

Vegeta handed the camcorder to Krillin. "Take it. It's my turn."

I can't get down from here! It hurts too much!" Goten turned Super Saiyan, shattering the flagpole.

"You guys really suck at this. Goten, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I hurt though." Goten rubbed his butt.

Vegeta was flying towards them at full force.

"I'll get you two, even if I go to prison!"

Trunks braced himself for the oncoming attack.

"Haven't I been grounded enough?"

Goku joined the fray. "I'm sorry, Goten, but you need to be punished."

Goten and Trunk winked at each other, then together yelled, "SUPER... WEAK... ATTACK!"

Vegeta stopped and started chuckling uncontrollably. "Super weak attack! Haha!"

By the time the "Super Weak Attack" got to him and Goku, it was actually very powerful. It knocked them unconscious while they were exploding with laughter at the name of the attack.

Trunks took advantage of the situation. "See our dads injured! Only 25 cents!"

"A must see! But no flash photography, please." added Goten.

A huge crowd formed around the unconscious Goku and Vegeta. They seemed to be interested, and Trunks already had a backpack full of quarters.

"Do they bite?" asked a kid.

"Stay back! They are very dangerous." Trunks managed to say that without snickering.

"Do what he says. It's true." Goten pointed to the grenade in Vegeta's pocket.

"Can I poke the small one with a needle?" asked another kid.

Trunks nodded his head as the kid stuck the needle between Vegeta's eyes. It stirred him from unconsciousness.

"We lost... Kakarrot." muttered Vegeta amid the hysterical children.

!##$#$#$&$&##$#$$

Two Weeks Later

Vegeta turned on the TV just for the hell of it.

"And once again, our "America's Funniest Videos" 100,000 Zeni winner is... Trunks Krillin and Goten's 'Dad's Revenge!' What are you doing with all the prize money?"

The announcer held the microphone to Trunks.

" Charity!"

"Charity, my ass!" yelled Vegeta as he tossed a beer can at the TV.

"Exactly what charity are you contributing to?"

"The 'Candy For Me' foundation."

"Hmm... Never heard of that one. I look forward to seeing more funny videos from you guys."

At that, the TV exploded from the impact of the beer can.

"He friggin' stole our tape..."

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"The twerps got me again... and Baldy's a traitor."

"Did the Swee-Trots help?"

"Nope. He shat all over the car."

Bulma shot him a saucy smile. "At least tonight will be worthwhile. Now show me what you're made of."


End file.
